epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RapperRapRapp/Shrek vs The BFG. Epic RapperRapRapp Battles Of Wiki - Season 1
EPIC...RAPPER...RAP...RAPP... BATTLES OF HISTORY! Shrek vs The BFG! BEGIN! Shrek What the fuck are you doing, in my Swamp! If you set foot here you're gonna get a stomp! On the face because, I spit out these rhymes like a snozzcumber, You spit your cum on Orphans during their lonely slumber. You Catching a Dream, don't want to mess with me They Catching PTSD, now it's hemorrhoid cream You put your Manhugging dick, inside their muff You're Meatdripping, they like what's that stuff "My Small Fucking Cock, that aint no bluff" BFG the next day, put in a giant handcuff So hang your self off Big Ben, you Pussy in Boots You're a wreck, I'm Shrek, Here's a noose Because your hard to listen too accent is worse Than your next shitstopping, asswiping verse! BFG This battle is over, you over compensating ogre You inbreeding, retarded, interspecies motherfucker You're as ugly as your babies, you've got green spunk I spread joy to children, you hit them when your drunk I'm the B-F-G, don't fuck with me, or you'll see How bad you can be after your third movie! I'm a Rumbleskillspit on the mic, you're a Gingerbread man So take these rhymes and run away, as if you can! Go Far Far Away, I'm Not Believer I'm an All Star, you've got a fever Don't step to me Shrek, you couldn't reach You Need A Hero, I suggest some bleach No flow in your rhymes, you just facile I'll smash your mouth and lock you in a castle! Shrek STOP RAPPING, it's no wonder you don't have any mates The soundtrack references made my bowels disintergrate That means I need a shit, so I'll be a minute Donkey take over, we're in it too... Donkey: Win It! Why you messing with me and and my best buddy (I'm not your best buddy) You dropping more turds then when Shrek gets muddy (I heard that!) I put the Key into Donkey you put the Friendly into battle Your farmer ass should go back to leading some cattle Before I go here's something to tell Sophie *flushes* How the BFG gave her a whizpoppin roofie! Shrek: Piss off laddy, I'm stealing the show Like my broadway, fucking up your flow English shite, nobody gives two shits about your ego You've got huge ears yet you can't hear this though. I'm a big ass ogre, you're a pansy ass vegan, I've been wiping on you, since the beginning! So before you talk shit about pride and flags, I'll go up to the Queen and show her my teabags BFG Vegan? Hardly, I've been eating that bitch Fiona's pussy! But you've been taking Pinnochio's nose up your ass-aye-laddy I'm hurting you, and now you're going to die Like your father-in-law and your franchise! Troll please, I'm top of the game, Fuckwad Diss me?, you bottom of it like Farquaad Got my own movie and I'm cumming on your wife! Because you're as sterile as Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life! Who Won? Shrek The BFG WHO WON WHO'S NEXT I PROBABLY DECIDE OR YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT EPIC RRRRRRRRRAPPER RRRRRRAP RAAAPPPP BATTLES OF WIKI Let me know what you think and please give me another match up! Thanks! Appreciate ya! Love yall Episode 2 coming in a year or so. Insert Weird Portal thing here. Category:Blog posts